Rina/Tropes
Personality Tropes *The Ace : Particularly in her academic skill, except for P.E, she is good when she actually tries. *Action Girl : Basically a requirement to be a Ranger. *Awesomeness by Analysis : Thanks to her intelligence, she is able to analyze instantly what is ahead of her by just observing it (although she herself is not really aware of her ability). This is enhanced in her henshin mode. Not to mention that she is a fast learner. *Badass Adorable : Not only her adorable looks, she also excels at being badass, especially in her Henshin mode (thanks to Algeo, her badass mentor). *Berserk Button : Don't ever hurt her friends. *Big Breasts, Big Deal The "Embarrassment" type. Although she seemed to be quite embarrassed and doesn't really like it when people points them out, deep inside she's always proud of them. *Buxom Is Better : One of the bustiest girl in Canvas Ranger. And also one of the more powerful ones. *Cuddle Bug She likes to hug her (female) friends a lot, even the dangerous ones like Falleci. *Ditzy Genius : She aces nearly every subject in school, has high IQ, incredible analytical skills, but completely oblivious to it, and is a total klutz and also is an airhead. :: "...wa-wasn't that obvious?" *Dojikko She is clumsy. *Expy Largely unintentional, her author is not an otaku, just an ordinary artist with a very limited knowledge of anime and manga, so as the result Rina unintentionally resembles several characters joined as one.To put it bluntly, she is Hirasawa Yui, with Yamanobe Tomo's body. **And thanks to the author's drawing style. *Genki Girl Always try to appear happy and keep a positive vibe no matter when and where. *Heroic BSOD During the Big War, seeing how she cannot do anything to protect her friends and considering herself useless, then she breaks down and entered Berserk Mode... *The Heroine She is siding with Heroes in Canvas Ranger. **Hero of Another Story She becomes the main heroine in her own exclusive story, Canonical Chronicles. *Hollywood Pudgy She tends to get worried about her weight, several characters (even authors) also pointed that she is 'chubby'. It's just because her healthy build, short stature, and the distribution of fat that goes to strategic places on her body. *Instant Expert It's already mentioned above that she is a fast learner. *Kawaiiko The art style didn't help. *Kindhearted Cat Lover Given her interaction with NyaNya, though she is generally kind to animals.. *Lawful Good Zigzags between Type I and Type II, she is all around good and upright person, but has friends from villain side. *Magical Girl To a T. *Moe After the third war, she turned into this. *Muggle Best Friend Well, comparing them one after another, Feisha is indeed quite normal.... *My Eyes are Up Here She tends to deal with this a lot, because many people thinks her eyes are placed on her prominent chest. *Nice Girl She is very nice and kind and 'everyone '''knows it. *No Sense of Personal Space : A notable aversion and subversion, in her normal self, she likes hugging people, but when in battle, she will do anything to keep her opponents at a distance. * Not a Morning Person : Although she woke up quite early in the morning, she thought the alarm sound was a phone call, stumbles around finding her contact lenses, running into things, not to mention her glorious bed hair. She's not yet awake until after she took a bath. *The Pollyanna Her rough canvas that represents her rough life, or at least ''was. *The Power of Friendship Remembering the fact that her friends are in fact her Berserk Button... *Reluctant Fanservice Girl *Weight Woe She is constantly worried about her weight. Although most of her friends concluded that her weight mostly goes to a certain part of her body. *Wide Eyed Idealist : One of the only people to remain bright, cheerful, and optimistic in a jaded world. Appearance Tropes *Bunny Girl: She has a bunny outfit and has been seen wearing it once. *Bob Haircut: A long bob. *Dangerously Short Skirt: Her skirt is pretty short for a fighter who constantly keep a higher ground against her opponents. *Hair Decorations: Rarely seen without some kind of hair decoration. Most notably her hairband. *Ms. Fanservice : Huge rack, well-defined curves, she's basically built for this trope. *Purple Eyes :... see 'Technicolor Eyes' below. *Sexy Backless Outfit : Her Henshin mode outfit shows shades of this, with her back mostly exposed. *Strong Family Resemblance: She looks exactly like her mother. *Technicolor Eyes : Instead of 'purple' described above, she has vivid magenta eyes with purple shades and pink highlights. It also glows in a bright, warm pink light when her magic is activated. *Tsurime Eyes : She has this despite her sweet and cheerful personality (in which are the trait of most tareme-eyed characters), far from being a stereotype of tsurime-eyed characters. *You Gotta Have Blue Hair : Her mother has it too, and all the females in her maternal lineage; although they were born initially with black hair, they have two chances of living, when a chance is used (to put it simply = death), they are given the second chance, and their hair turns from black to blue. *Zettai Ryouiki : Her school outfit, her henshin form, and most of her getups are, all grade A. Battle Tropes *Awesome But Impractical Her Holy Ray Cannon attack. It's very powerful, has a wide area of damage, instantly released, and capable of obliterating pretty much anything on its straight path. However, the cost is very high: it needs very precise targeting (it's only fires on a straight line), requires obscene amount of charging time (must be charged at least for half minute to reach its minimum potential) making her absolutely defenseless, and requires huge huge amount of power and concentration (Rina will lose most of her power and reverted to normal mode, exhausted), plus, along with her attacks, when interrupted mid-charge, she must recharge it all over from beginning. *Beam Spam Most of her attacks are ...well, simply put, a showcase of spectacular barrage of light beams. *Blown Across The Room : Her Holy Force Blast attack. It's non-damaging attack, however, the enemy caught in the blast range got flung backwards at high speed, letting the momentum and kinetic impact do the job for her. **Basically, most of her attacks has knockback properties, useful to keep her opponents away from her. *Boring, But Practical Her trap sigils. Mundane traps, used for trapping. However, the traps are her combo-starter. Stunning her opponents still and leaving them open for attacks. ...or making the traps explode along with them. *Calling Your Attacks "HOLY RAY CANNON!!" *Combat Medic More specifically combat support, she is able to both supporting her team from behind and fight as full fledged fighter (she is long ranged fighter though, so she is effectively rear line support/fighter). *Cute Bruiser Don't let her appearance fools you. She can kick serious ass if she wants to. *Death From Above her Rainbow Curtain is basically this, rains barrage of lasers from above. *Difficult But Awesome : She is a high tier character, her moves are very flawed, difficult to execute, and she's pretty much a sitting duck at melee range, however, if the timing, attacks and distance is right, she can wipe the floor with her opponents effortlessly *Flash Step Capable of this in Henshin mode. *Girly Bruiser *Holy Hand Gerenade Most of her spells are indeed made of Holy element, and it can be used offensively (although not directly offensive, see "White Magic" below). *Light Em Up Holy 'Ray '''Cannon? And it's of holy element, which is in a close relation with light. **Her eyes also emits a warm, bright light when she do a magic. **Well, all of her magicall spells generates spectacular light formation and shapes. *Power Glows Her eyes and (the neon trim on her outfit) glows brighter and emit stronger glow that increased in intensity when she get more powerful. **And enveloped in a bright glowing aura. **And even brighter in her Berserk Mode. *Support Party Member She also has access to vast amount of support magic, including defense, and buffing / status enhancing magic. *Wave Motion Gun Most of her moves, particularly the Holy Ray Cannon. *White Mage Her magic is exclusively holy spells only. *White Magic Her holy spells basically reacts ''violently with impure 'evil' elements on its path, causing heat and explosion. When she shoots holy spell at an opponent, she does not harm them in any ways, she exorcises them.